Sun Angel
by Risa Silvara
Summary: In which Jason ships Solangelo. Apollo ships Solangelo. Basically everybody ships Solangelo. Except Percy. Because he's a seaweed brain still stuck on the fact he's not Nico's type. One-shot in the months following the end of the Giant War of Solangelo fluff and the start of their relationship.


Author's Note. My first attempt at a Percy Jackson fanfic. I'm such solangelo trash.

My headcanon involves Jason being one of the biggest Solangelo shippers because he's Jason. Also amazing singer headcanon Nico among various other things.

Summary: In which Jason ships Solangelo. As does everybody else. Especially Apollo.

CopyRight: Guys. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It belongs to Rick Riordan. Why can't I be him? Song is Demons by Imagine Dragons. I don't own that either.

In other words, this is what I was doing instead of studying for finals, sleeping and finishing up my work for my last week of my second year of college.

-x-

If Piper had been a new camper at Camp Half-Blood, she would have almost assumed that Jason Grace, her horribly wonderful boyfriend, was just another child of Aphrodite rather than the Son of Jupiter and one of the Seven. Why? Every time he saw the resident ball of sunshine, Will Solace, and the resident prince of shadows, Nico di Angelo, he let out these happy little squeals of delight over it. It was both amusing and obnoxious, all at the same time. Then again, even she had to admit that seeing Nico and Will together was rather cute. After everything that Nico di Angelo had been through in his life, he deserved this. While he hadn't been one of the Seven, they would not have defeated Gaea without him.

In fact, a lot of people thought that Will and Nico were good for each other. Everybody but Percy, who still was lost on the fact that he wasn't Nico's type. Sometimes, Piper had to wonder about that boy and how Annabeth put up with the seaweed brain. She shook her head as she leaned against Jason's shoulder, enjoying the sunlight that filtered down into Camp Half-Blood. It had been several months since the defeat of Gaea and it was wonderful to have the time to themselves. Camp was almost always sunny these days, ever since Zeus had decided that Apollo's punishment was to replace Mr. D as camp director. Did Zeus realize that had also punished the entire camp as well? Apollo's poetry was awful hearing it constantly. Granted, he did interact with the campers more, especially his children. The power of prophecy hadn't returned yet, but that was fine with everybody. They didn't need anymore quests yet.

There was a sudden squeal from her boyfriend as he glanced over at the archery range to see Will Solace practicing archery with Nico di Angelo. Will hadn't inherited archery and couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, but the way her was helping Nico steady the arrow and aim at the target was definitely a sight to behold. Piper shook her head at Jason's antics at the small Italian boy that he had basically adopted as his younger brother. Again, if she hadn't known any better...she would have assumed him a son of Aphrodite.

Jason looked back at Piper, a slight pout on his face, but still the delight of seeing his younger brother happy, with somewhat of a flustered red dusting his cheeks at Will's close proximity. "Why aren't they together yet, Pipes? I want this to happen on it's own...but they're so dense and...why can't they see their feelings yet?!"

"You're calling them dense, Jason?" teased the girl as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Let them be, Jason. It'll happen when it happens...you know how to make a girl feel wanted when you're focusing on another couple, you know."

"Oh! I'm...sorry, Pipes...but argh! Look how cute they look together!" Jason's arms flailed in the general direction of the two demigods. "I ship them so hard it's painful. I just want to see Nico happy...and...they may have clashing personalities and demeanors...but that makes them more cute! There can't be shadows without the sun...light within the darkness...all that cheesy nonsense!"

Piper laughed as she steered her boyfriend towards the dining pavilion for lunch, moving away from the sight of Nico and Will before it drove him crazy. "It's alright, Jason...but if you keep this up, I might have to make you move into the Aphrodite cabin the way you're acting. Come on, you fangirl, let's get lunch."

-x-

Out of the corner of his eye, Nico could see Jason watching him and Will during their archery practice. Jason had been watching them a lot lately and had this stupid grin on his face, for some ungodly reason. Nico didn't know why, but just let it be for the most part. He wasn't going to pretend he understand Jason Grace at all.

"Pay attention, sunshine," Will stated casually, smiling as Nico scowled at his given nickname. Will had not only designated Nico's personal doctor, but also his nutritionist, his teacher and a plethora of other things that Will felt the younger demigod needed in his life. Since he still hadn't cleared Nico for long distance shadow travel, let alone any major underworld-y stuff, he felt the need to make the younger fill his days with activities so the temptation to shadow travel everywhere was less. They spent several hours outside, in the sunlight because it was good for Nico's health. In fact, some of Nico's color had returned to his pale skin. The olive tone stood out more prominently like it had before he had turned onto his self-destructive path.

Nico felt the skeletal butterflies rise up in his stomach again as Will moved closer to him, the taller male helping him steady his shot. "I cause plenty of arrow wounds when I'm shooting, I don't need you causing them as well and people making fun of my teaching skills." He grinned broadly as a smile crossed Nico's features at the joke. Will's skill in archery was legendary or rather, infamous. Will had inherited the healing side of Apollo more than anything, so his accuracy and skills in archery were extremely lacking. It was like the healing doctor side of him just completely overshadowed any other Apollo-like skills. Will's singing voice was average compared to other children of Apollo, although he did have that taxi-cab whistle of his. He just couldn't aim and shoot a bow and arrow to save his life. Maybe to save the life of another. He was good at saving lives.

"Sorry...Jason's looking at us funnily again," Nico stated casually as he pulled the bow string back fully, ready to shoot. Will moved closer again, helping him steady his shot. "It's only when I'm with you...some of the Aphrodite kids and the Stolls do as well."

"Really? That's odd...I've never noticed it..." Will stated, wanting to add something else to that, but deciding against it. He wanted to add some cliche flirt on how he was only noticing Nico, but he remembered a few of his past pick-up lines having gone right over his head. Nico being born during the World War II era left much to be desired on his ability to detect flirting when it was happening to him. He was cute like that, though. He shook his head, ignoring the fireflies shining brightly in his own stomach at the fact he thought Nico was cute. He would definitely not appreciate being called cute.

He pulled away from Nico after making sure the shot was steady and let Nico fire the arrow. The arrow sunk deeply into the bulls' eye with at least a dozen other arrows peppering the target from previous shots. Will smiled brightly towards his angel. Angel? His? Will further pushed down the fireflies in his stomach. "You're first bulls' eye! Good job, Sunshine!"

Nico smiled and Will felt a little faint. Nico had started smiling more true these past few weeks and it was a wonderful thing. There were many who thought they'd never see a smile on di Angelo's face, especially after his sister had died. Nico's smiles were few and far between, but it was happening a lot more lately. Nico turned away from Will abruptly, but Will could see the slightest dusting of red across his cheeks as he marched over to the target to retrieve his arrows. "What's next on my schedule for today, Doctor Solace?" Nico teased lightly. "I'm hoping for nap time?"

"Nap time will never be on our schedule, di angelo," Will announced with a slight sigh. "If I let you nap, you ruin your nightly sleep. Granted, naps can be good at times...but you sleep like the dead and you'll sleep a lot longer than what is good. And then you'll be awake all night..." Will continued to ramble off on why Nico wasn't allowed to take cat naps during the day. Nico laughed at him, the sound light and pleasant. "I was kidding...and the dead don't sleep."

"Music is next for us," Will stated, after a moment of silence as he absorbed the fact that the Ghost King was joking with him. Jokes weren't usually a part of his repertoire. Nico was sarcastic and cynical...but never joking. That was just further proof of the fact that Nico was coming out of his shell more.

Nico groaned openly at this. Ever since Apollo had become the director of the camp he had instituted a mandatory class for everybody stating that there wasn't enough music or art in the camp. Annabeth had once argued that learning how to fight was an art in and of itself. Annabeth, it turns out, despite being great at basically everything...was not the best with music. She sang just as bad as Percy, although she wasn't bad with the flute. Which wasn't surprising because Athena had been said to have invented the flute.

Nico hated music for the sole reason that he sucked at everything besides the piano, which he didn't even like playing that much. After their last class, though, Nico knew that Apollo insisted on people testing their singing voices. He did not want to sing solo in front of people.

Venturing the question, although he new the answer to it already. "Can we skip...?"

"No."

"Ugh. Why can't you be a horrible person for once in your life? Skipping one class isn't going to be the end of the world." Ever since the Romans and Greeks had brokered their peace, education had increased in the camp overall. The Romans had offered adult demigods who had become school teachers, usually descendants of Athena, well, Minerva if you wanted to be politically correct to teach the Greek demigods. The Romans were touchy about the names. Nico made it his life goal to skip as many classes as possibly. He hated school. The last time he had been in school was in Maine...and he'd been there with Bianca. That just brought up some bad memories.

"Why can't you be a good student for once in your life? You're smart! If you applied yourself you could become whatever you want. You're the son of Hades, you'd make a great homicide detective or a medical examiner, you know..." Will trailed off. He really didn't want Nico working a job that required him to spend so much time with the dead and all the underworld-y things. Nico wasn't in anymore danger of fading into the shadows, but Will was still worried...but it was what he was the best at.

"Life is too short to spend in school learning pointless things," Nico stated casually as they headed across the camp towards the newest building in the camp, a school. Well...it was more like Will was dragging him across the camp more than Nico willingly going. "You sound like Annabeth, the way you're trying to make me go to school. I've been getting the same lectures from her, too."

The two entered the classroom, their conversation left unfinished as they headed to their seats. Nico had taken a far desk near the window, while Will was towards the front.

A moment later, Apollo practically skipped in, spouting a haiku about singing. There was a resounding groan from everybody at the bad poem. They were all sick of poetry and especially haiku. "Today we're going to be singing! I, the awesome Apollo, wish to put together a choir!" he snapped his fingers, the sunlight filtering in to form words on the board behind him, giving information about the choir he wanted to create. "I'm going to have everybody sing and then we'll go from there!" He grinned, looking pointedly at Nico. "I think we'll have Mr. di Angelo go first?"

Will was confused. Why would he have Nico go first? Did he know something that nobody else did?

Nico scowled as he stood, heading towards the front of the room. "Why do I have to go first?"

"Because I'm Apollo and I said so," Apollo answered with a grin. "You can even pick the song." Nico scowled as he informed Apollo of the song he wished and lights flashed up in front of Nico's face as the lyrics formed from the sun beams shining in from the sun roof - Apollo insisted on them in his room.

Nico took a breath and began to sing. At first, he was quiet, but steadily he began to rise in volume. One would have never expected the son of Hades to be able to sing. The classroom was dead silent and Apollo gleefully noticed that Will's mouth was open in shock.

_"When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_  
_It's the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide."_

Nico's voice faded as he looked towards the demigods in the classroom and several of them applauded. Nico glanced sneakily towards Will, the Son of Apollo looking like a deer caught in the headlights, in shock about the fact that Nico could sing.

Will's mind was yelling at him about Nico's singing voice and he hadn't realized that he was speaking his thoughts out loud. "Why do you have to be so gods damn perfect, di angelo?!"

Nico's face flushed bright red as he tried to take in the words. Apollo squealed in delight as he pushed both Will and Nico out of the room.

"Go! Get out of here!  
I win. Get some, mini-me.  
'Cuz of my awesome."

Several Aphrodite girls giggled to each other, while everybody else had these stupid grins on their face. There wasn't a collective groan about Apollo's haiku this time. Apparently, even Will's father had shipped those two together.

Nico's hand grabbed onto Will's wrist before he could bolt and the shadows sprung up around them and deposited them back in the Hades' cabin. There wasn't anybody there, but Hazel did live there when she was at Camp Halfblood.

Nico's cheeks were flushed a bright shade of red as he glanced away from Will, nervously. Nervous and Nico didn't really seem to fit, but the way he was looking was definitely cute...Will kicked himself for the thoughts. Now wasn't the time for his stupid teenager thoughts! "Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course! I think you're perfect, su...Nico," Will corrected, seeing that the conversation was serious. There wasn't a need for his nickname when they were trying to be serious. "I uh..." he didn't know what to say, let alone get to say anything else as Nico grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him down into a kiss. "I think you're perfect too, Will," he whispered as he pulled away, his cheeks a blazing red. Will's face lit up, the color in his cheeks the same shade of red.

"Oh, angel...you have no idea how perfect I think you are...I love you, Nico di Angelo," Will stated and he pulled Nico back in for another kiss.

-x-

How did Apollo know Nico could sing? He's the god of music. He knows. He just knows. What did Apollo win? He won a betting pool involving Nico and Will. He cheated, just a bit though.

Uhh. I'm such Solangelo trash. That is all.


End file.
